1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to glued screens for vibratory separator apparatuses and shale shakers; to methods for making such screens; and to vibratory separator apparatuses and shale shakers with such screens.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a wide variety of vibrating screens, devices which use the, shale shakers, and screens for shale shakers. The screens catch, filter, or remove solids from fluid to be treated by a vibratory separator or shale shaker.
Certain prior art screens and screen assemblies for vibratory separators and shale shakers have areas of screening material which are improperly tensioned, including but not limited to, screen assemblies with areas of screen material surrounded by epoxy. With certain such screens, these areas of screening material are often rippled, or wavy, i.e., it is not flat and not, therefore, properly tensioned or not optimally tensioned. A variety of problems and disadvantages are associated with such screens that have areas of rippled screening material: poor conveyance of solids across a screen; reduced screen life; and increased screen cost.